M1911
The Colt M1911 is a semi-automatic, magazine-fed handgun made by US firearms company Colt. It was the standard-issue side arm for the United States Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985, and is still carried by some US soldiers today. It fires the powerful .45 ACP round, which has higher stopping power than the 9mm Parabellum, but is heavier and has higher recoil. Battlefield 1942 The M1911 is the pistol used by all allied nations. It has an 8 round magazine, low recoil, low damage and low accuracy. It should only be used as a last resort, close quarters weapon. Battlefield Vietnam The M1911 is the standard pistol issued to the American and South Vietnamese factions. It has a 9 round magazine, medium recoil, medium damage and high accuracy. It can generally kill in 3 shots. It should only be used as a last resort weapon in close-quarters situations, although, if prone or standing still, its cross hairs can be small enough for effective long range engagements, though its awkward recoil and deviation can make a moving target very difficult to kill. Aiming for the head is advised as it can kill in 1 head shot. Compared to its NVA and Viet Cong counterpart, the TT-33, it has a slightly higher rate of fire and 1 extra round per magazine (the TT-33 has 8 rounds) at the cost of slightly lower damage, as the TT-33 can kill with only 2-3 shots rather than the 3 shots of the M1911. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the M1911 Pistol is a secondary weapon issued to the USMC Scout kit. It is a very weak weapon, requiring around 5-6 body shots to kill someone, meaning a player can only afford one missed shot. It also has relatively long reload, so it should necessarily only be used as a last resort weapon. A common strategy, the One Two tactic, is to shoot an enemy with the M1903 Springfield, then finish them off with the M1911, as it will only require a single more hit with it to kill. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 A highly customized M1911, favored for its dependability and the power of its large .45 caliber round which gives it high damage, comes unlocked by default with the limited edition of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with the M1A1 Submachine Gun, though it can still be acquired normally by ranking up to level 4 in-game. It has a large damage increase from Battlefield 1943 from 6 shots to about 3-4 in the body and 2 in the upper neck and head region. It is one of the best pistols in the game, as it has a higher rate of fire and just slightly lower damage than the MP412 REX, meaning it is more versatile. This allows it to not only serve as a backup weapon and sidearm, but as an ideal way of taking out lone enemies quickly and efficiently. However, it has a relatively small magazine (only 7 rounds compared to the M9's 12 round magazine) and its sights are a bit less defined and therefore are slightly harder to use than other pistols. When the game first went into stores, the gun was considered overpowered and a patch slightly decreased the firing rate. It, however, is still a popular pistol, even when demoted. Trivia *Reload canceling gives a huge advantage when using this weapon, by quickly switching weapons and then back to the pistol after the magazine is inserted, the player can greatly cut out the longer slapping and cocking animations. *A glitch can be seen where the M1911 cannot be seen around other people's hands. Gallery BFVIETNAM_M1911.JPG|The M1911 in Battlefield Vietnam 600px-957916_20091029_790screen001.jpg|An American Assault trooper with the M1911 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 700px-M1911BC2.JPG|The M1911 .45 at Port Valdez in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Ama_pistol.jpg|The Colt M1911A1 in Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Pistols